


The Dragon and The Lion

by BeccaHarty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaHarty/pseuds/BeccaHarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saelahna Targaryen, the eldest daughter of the mad king, is residing in Winterfell. She is of protector of the ladies of House Stark and is considered one Of their own. When the King comes to Winterfell, Lord Stark asks Sae to come with him to take care his daughter in Kingslanding, but after a series of events must make the most of her new, unwanted adventure with Jaime Lannister. Can she learn to trust him or will she be the one t take the life of the King Slayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon And Lions Meet

I stood watching from the far corner of the dining hall, watching the Queen and lady Stark. I watched as the Queen's eyes scanned the room and found their way to my violet ones. Her eyes widened and she took Lady Starks arm, pulling her attention towards me. The Queen was a beautiful woman and just looking at her, you could tell that she was of the house of Lannister. I have heard stories of how beautiful they are, it was obvious that her marriage to King Robert must have been arranged by her father. I read her lips as she said, "who is that? Call her over," she commanded. Before Lady Stark could even open her mouth, I was half way across the room and everyone had gone silent, just seeing me actually approach that royal table. My tight, grey gown that exposed my collarbones and shoulders flowing behind me as I grew closer and closer to Queen Cersei Lannister and Lady Catelyn Stark. 

"Oh my gods," I heard a deep voice say as a blade came inches from my neck. I slowly turned my head to him with a calm expression on my face. He had the same gold hair that belonged to Queen Cersei and the same looks. This must be Jaime, twin of the queen and older brother of the imp. The King Slayer. He was dressed in fine clothing and had a slight stubble on his face. Someone opened the doors to the hall and a slight breeze blew my platinum hair to my left shoulder and gracefully into my face. 

"Lord Jaime, please," Lady Stark said while standing quickly. Neither of us looked away from each other, our eyes staring into one another's. His arrogance would cost him one day. "She is of Winterfell!" 

I brought my hand up to the blade and slowly pushed it from my neck. I then bowed to him slightly. "My Lord," I said as I stood straight once more. To my surprise, he bowed as well, as if forgetting who he was. He stood back up and then realized what he had done, but sat back into his seat. I turned to the Queen. "Your grace," I said with a curtsy. I stood tall again, with my shoulders back and head high. "My lady," I said with a bow to Lady Stark.

"Who are you?" The Queen asked.

"Saelahna of house Targaryen," I said looking to the queen. "It's an honor to have you in Winterfell my Queen." 

"Keeping a Targaryen, that's a dangerous game Catelyn," the queen said. "Is she one of the mad kings?" 

"Yes, I am his oldest." I said before Lady Stark could talk. "I am ashamed of my father's madness, he had no gods or morality." 

"She, is the rightful heir?" Cersei asked. 

"I have given up all claims, but if my brother and sister still live, they will try to take back the iron throne," I said. "And I shall be the one to end their lives." I turned to Lord Jaime. "King Slayer, thank you for ending his terror." 

I felt someone place a large hand on my shoulder. "I see you have met Saelahna. She's quite the warrior." 

"Lord Stark," the queen said. Ignoring Eddards comment about me being a warrior, she asked, "How can you sleep, knowing a Targaryen is in your midst. You're just lucky the gods didn't infect her with the madness of her father." 

"She has a great head on her shoulders," Ned said. "She is like another daughter to me honestly." 

"She truly is, only having 19 years on her back and Eddard brought her when she was six, she has been very kind and helpful the past years," Lady Cat said with a smile. It made me happy to think that they accepted me into their house. 

"Oh, are you married then?" The Queen asked. 

"No your Grace," I said while tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. 

"I see, you would think men would be throwing themselves at you," she said with a smile. 

"Well, when they do, I tend to smash them into the ground." This caused them to all begin to laugh, well, all but one. Jaime sat, looking at me intensely, as if confused and angry. 

"Do you like woman?" Jaime asked bluntly.

I looked at him and plainly said, "no I just, don't enjoy the arrogance and stupidity of men." I heard a man burst out laughing and looked to the other side of Lord Jaime. It was the imp.

Lord Tyrian finally calmed down enough to day, "I like this one, she has a sense of humor."

Cersei looked a bit upset by my comment which confused me. I understand I just insulted her brother but she seemed too angry. "Look at all the great things men have done, Jaime slaughter the mad king, my father gave countless amounts of money to these seven kingdoms, and King Robert has been making everything run smoothly for the past thirteen years!" 

"Forgive me your grace," I said with a bow. "I meant not to offend, but if you truly thought about it, you would know just as well as I do, behind every great man, there is an even better woman." That's how I saved my ass.

A smile came across her beautiful face and she said, "that is very true." 

A loud scream made me spin around. Sansa was taking food from her cheek and yelling at Arya. "Forgive me your grace," I said while walking down the steps to Sansa. "Come," was all I said and she instantly stood up. We both walked out and headed to her chamber. 

"I can't believe her!" She shouted as I closed the door. "She is such a brat! I hate her!"

"She's your sister, you don't hate her," I said while wiping away the smeared food and tears from her face. 

"I do too!" She cried out. "She did it right in front of prince Jeoffery!" 

"You do realize that you two are to be married?" I asked. "Your father was asked to be the Kings hand and for you two to be married. You'll be queen one day Sansa," I said, trying to make her feel better. 

After talking with the now happy and excited Sansa, I began walking to Jon's chambers. We did this often, I went to his chambers once and awhile, him and I were quite close, him and I were the outsiders. 

"Sae!" I heard someone say. I turned and saw lord Stark making his way up to corridor to me.

"My lord," I said with a smile. 

"You can call me father," he said. "We have talked about this before, you're as much of this family as the rest of us." 

"Sorry father," I said. 

"I need your help," he said. "I plan on leaving for kings landing with the king, taking Sansa and Arya with me. I need you to come as well." 

I gave him a confused look. "Why?" 

"You get along well with Sansa, more than any guard would, and you're the only person I trust with her life." He looked at me. "It would make Cat a lot more at ease with all of this, she trusts you as well. I just want you to come along to make sure she is safe and out of trouble." 

I sighed, I was in no position to say no to Eddard. I owed a lot to him. "I promise, I'll do what I can to keep her safe." He engulfed me in a hug, squeezing the air out of me.


	2. Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content warning.

"We really shouldn't keep this kind of thing up," I said while pulling away from him. I didn't get off of him though, I sat with my legs on either side of his waist. He was sitting up, his back against his large head board. He had his hands on my lower back while I had mine tangled in his dark curly hair. "We keep saying that we are only going to talk, but that's never how it actually works out," I said with a chuckle as he began kissing my collar bone.

"Saelahna," he said while pulling back and looking at me. "That's all we plan on doing, but we both know the best nights are the ones you don't plan." 

I giggled and said, "you are very right Jon Snow, but I think people will soon become suspicious. It's quite hard to sneak around corridors in the earlier hours of the days so no one will see me, when there are servants working all the time." 

In a quick movement, he pushed me back so I was laying down and he got on top of me. He laid down in between my legs after pulling my dress up a bit so he could wrap them around him and kiss me. I still wasn't exactly used to his shaved face, but I guess I would have to deal with it. He was already shirtless and began undoing the strings that lace up the front of my dress. He pulled the fabric down my arms and upper body but left my skirt where it was. His left hand moved from beside my head to my waist, dragging his finger tips up the side of me before grabbing my chest, carefully so he didn't hurt me. I placed my hand on his chest and felt sweat drip from him onto me right above my navel. I don't blame him, the fire was pretty hot.

He broke the kiss and said, "fine, next time, your chambers." He once again pressed his lips to mine. 

This was a normal occurrence, he'd ask me to meet him in his chambers to talk, but rarely did we ever talk. The first couple times we did, but then, back when I was 16, he got the courage to actually try to kiss me. It's kind of weird because I'm older than him.. But I guess he doesn't have a problem with it. "Remember when we first did this?" I asked after pushing him up slightly. 

"Gods, don't remind me," he said with a laugh and putting his hands back to the side of my head, pushing his hips down on me slightly harder than they already were. 

I laughed slightly. "You were so nervous!" 

"Well, I didn't know what I was doing! I was 15 and had no idea what I was supposed to do!" He said, pressing his hips slightly more so. 

"I thought you were about to cry honestly!" I said laughing a bit more.

"Well, you just offered to let me touch you," he pointed out. 

"Because I caught you staring at my chest. I didn't think you actually would!" I had a huge smile on my face and looked up at him. 

"And then you started taking your cloths off," he said while pulling his hips back slowly. "And you just let me touch you," his hips moved back on me, just as hard as before. "And then I kissed you," he said while pressing his lips to mine once again. The kiss deepened and I slowly moved my hand down his abdomen to his pants. I wanted him, a lot, and I was prepared to lose my virginity to him. I began to untie them and he pulled back quickly grabbed my hands. "Sae."

I quickly pulled the skirt of my dress down and covered my chest, a bright red blush coming to my face. "D-do you no-not want to?" I stuttered out. Embarrassment filled my body but was soon replaced by anger. "What? Am I not good enough?" 

"No, Sae, it's not that," he began.

"Then what is it?" I asked angrily. "You have kissed me countless times, I have given you head countless times, you have done the same to me. Do you not want me?" I asked with sad eyes. 

After a few seconds of silence, I was about to slap him, but he grabbed my hand. "Sae, of course I want you, you're the only girl I have ever wanted!" He said. He shook his head. "I see you and want you, but then I think of my self and my parents. I think, what if I got her pregnant and father kicks her out into the streets? What if she has to take care of my child, all on her own? But now that you said you're going to kings landing, and I'm going into the night watch, what if you got pregnant? You would be forced to be on your own. If both of us weren't leaving, I'd ask you right here, right in this very moment. I'd make you Lady Snow and then, I'd have no problem with you having my children, because I would be there for you, and them." I looked at him with surprised eyes. "I fucking love you Saelahna. I'm never going to forget about you. You're a work of art," he said while pulling me into his lap. "Not everyone will understand you, but those who do, will never forget you." He hugged me close to him. "It's going to be awful, I will not lie to you, but things work out you know? Even if it doesn't feel okay for a long time, or even if it feels as if it will never be okay again, everything works out in the end." 

"Is that why you never tried before?" I asked quietly while looking up at him.

"That is the only reason I haven't. It would be an honor to be with you in that way, but things are changing. We leave tomorrow, you to the south, me to the north." After a few seconds of silence, he said, " You can come up there and see me, and if you're not scared, we can go beyond the wall, just two of us." He was lying of course, we all know I can't go to the wall, not with out orders from the king. He's trying to give me hope. He pushed me off his lap and began putting my arms back into the sleeves of my dress and trying to tie the front back up. "But, you should go to bed, I should go to bed." He finished tying the dress and stood up, pulling me with him. He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and gently took my face. "I love you." 

I looked up at him and for the first time, I said, " I love you too." He lightly touched his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed back and our lips, like always, didn't move in sync, but I loved it. His lips were soft and warm and I wouldn't be happier. I held him close and just kissed him. Our last kiss. And it was then, I realized the love I was missing. We grew up as best friends, became lovers, and soon, we would once again become strangers, but I was okay with it, because even if it was for a short time, I had someone in my life that cared about me.

We pulled away and he kissed my forehead. I walked out of the room with out another word and began to walk down the corridor, only to get grabbed and pulled into a dark room. I opened my mouth to speak but who ever the person was gagged me and bent me over a table with extreme force. I groaned I pain after my body smashed against it and the person held me down. They bonded my hands and somehow, attached them to the table. They grabbed a handful of my hair and spread my legs, pulling the skirt of my dress up. "Jon's been keeping you to himself for a while now huh?" The man said. I know that voice, filled with arrogance and rather annoying, Theon. I tried to stand up quickly to hit him with my head, making the skirt of my dress fall down again, but he smashed me back onto the table. "Oh don't struggle, you know you want me." 

"Fuck you," I attempted to say but it was muffled by the gag. I knew he knew what I said though.

He pulled me back up and smashed me back down again, my hair still in his hands. "What? That bastard Snow can have you, but a Lord can't!" He smashed me down again and I let out a moan of pain. I could here the smirk in his voice as he said, "you moanin? You must like pain, don't worry, you won't even be able to walk once I'm through with you." He lifted the dress again and I closed my legs. "What? My cock not good enough?" He asked and I felt something touch the skin on my thigh. He still had my hair and on hand and the other on the table. I squirmed uncomfortably. He forced my legs open again and kept them open with his. I could feel it as he traced it over my ass, tortuing me, knowing how much I hated it and him. I felt as he jammed it inside me and I screamed, astonishing for the fact that I was gagged. He ripped it out of me and tears began to stream down my face. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" He asked with amusement in his voice. I slowly nodded my head, sobs escaping me. "We can fix that." He removed his hand from the table and I felt his dry hand squeeze my ass extremely hard, his fingers pointing downwards. He slid his hand from my butt, down to between my legs. He the stuck two fingers in me and I squirmed. He began going in and out of me, pushing me hard against the table when he went in, just like When he had his disgusting cock in me. When he added another, that's when it started to hurt so I screamed again. 

Except when I screamed this time, thank the mother, someone heard me. The door flung opened and light flooded into the pitch black room. Theon was caught, pants at his ankles and fingers in a tied up sobbing girl. With out a word, who ever it was ripped him from me and I'll I could hear was the sound of skin hitting skin. I quickly closed my legs. "If you ever touch a woman like that again, with out her consent, I will come back to the North and fuck you bloody with my sword." I heard the unknown man throw Theon out the door. I heard his footsteps as he came closer to me and I got scared again. With out hesitation, the man grabbed the skirt of my dress and pulled it back to cover me.

He ungagged me and I sobbed out, "t-thank y-y-you." He quickly began untying my hands and the door shut on its own, making it dark once again. Once I was free, I slid from the table to the floor. I could hear him as he slowly sat down next to me. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. He slowly and carefully put an arm around me.

"Yeah," I said while wiping away tears. 

"Well, you just got raped so, that's a lie," he said. I know that voice but who is he? 

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I was following you earlier. I saw you enter the bastards chambers," he began. It's Jaime.

"Don't call him that!" I said angrily.

"That's what he is."

"Yeah, but do you know how sad it makes him?" I asked. "It's just like me being call the Targaryen! Who our parents were doesn't define us! Our actions do. Besides, you probably don't like being called the King Slayer! It's a reminder that you betrayed my father, the one man you were meant to keep safe."

"May I continue now?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, sorry, proceed," I said.

"Well, after you went in, I fell asleep and when I woke up, the candles in his room were out, so I thought you left, I wanted to make sure you weren't up to something so I followed but then I heard your scream and I came in here and found that ugly fuck." 

"Wait, why did you think I was up to something?" I asked.

"You're a Targaryen." 

"Don't you think if I wanted them dead, it would have been done by now?"

He sighed and nodded. "He didn't, actually do it right?" 

"He was in me for a second but I screamed so he ripped it out of me."

"I'll cut it off, is that what you wish?" He asked while standing up in a joking manner.

"No, you wouldn't be able to find it," I said with a laugh. He was trying to make me happy, and it was working. 

"If anyone does that to you again, you come tell me, understand?" He asked.

I just nodded my head.


	3. Chapter 3

"We have been riding for almost a month," the Queen said. "I just want to go for a walk, Sansa is coming as well."

"I'll go with them," Jaime and I said simultaneously while standing up.

Ned looked to me and smiled thankfully before talking to King Rob, telling him it would be okay for us to go.

Sansa and Cersei lead the way, telling Jaime and me to follow but give them space so they could speak it private. We walked in silence, swords at our sides, armor strapped to us. Though his was gold, mine was steel. The further south we rode, the warmer it was becoming, and soon I would no longer would be wearing the armor of House Stark, but the dresses of Kings Landing. I don't remember much of Kings Landing, but I remember the day I watched Jaime stab his sword through my father's back. It doesn't surprise me he didn't recognize me back at Winterfell. I was just a fat little girl back then. 

"So, that chest on the back of your horse, what's in it?" Jaime asked out of the blue. I gave him a confused look before he specified, "you didn't put it with the rest of your belongings."

I looked back in front of us. "They're eggs." 

"Eggs?" He questioned. "What kind of eggs?" 

"Dragon eggs," I smirked back. I looked at him and he had a terrified look on his face. "Oh don't worry, they are only fossils, a maid gave them to me a year before the Mad King's reign ended."

He and I both had our hands behind our backs as we moved forward, keeping eyes on the queen and Sansa. "So why do you keep them?" He asked while looking down at me, stopping our walk. 

"They are reminders," I began. Once I looked up at him, he had a confused look on his face, a look that I saw so often, I'm almost to the point of guessing that's his normal expression. "I had a deep hatred for my father, and every time I begin to miss him, I look at the eggs and remember how cruel and merciless he truly was."

"Why do the eggs remind you of that?" He asked loudly. 

I looked down to our feet, seeing how small mine were compared to his. "I have a twin. Younger than me but, was always much bigger and very protective you see. When we had two years or so on us, one day, We decided to toy with my fathers belongings." I looked back up at him and turned to begin following the queen and Sansa once again. Once he realized what I was doing he followed. "Well, I came across 6 beautiful eggs, some with shimmers of gold and silver, and I found them completely captivating. I called my twin brother in and together, we just sat and rolled the eggs between the two of us, just child's play. Well, my father found us.. He went after me first because he knew it was me who had found them, I was always the one to get into things. Well, he began beating me with one of the fossils, breaking my ribs, cutting open my skin, he almost killed me. Well, my brother wasn't going to let him hurt me anymore, so he tried protecting me, and I was forced to watch, in crippling pain, as my father brutally bludgeoned my twin to death with the same egg he was beating me. A maid finally heard my brother's screams and came to help him, but it was too late, three days later, I buried him by a river in Kings Landing."

"I... I am truly sorry Saelahna."

"Don't be, you are the one who killed him. He was a cruel man, I felt no remorse when I saw you kill him, I was happy actually."

"You saw me kill him?" Jaime asked look down at me while walking. "I do not recall seeing you there?" 

"Well, it was also seventeen years ago. I have definitely changed since that day," I said. He had an expression that told me to continue. "I was very fat back then," I said with a laugh.

"Oh my gods!" He exclaimed. "You're the one that Ned insisted I spared!" 

"That was me,"I said.

"Mother, you have definitely changed." 

I laughed and looked ahead at Sansa and the queen who were sitting and talking. I caught Sansa looking at the king slayer and I as the queen was admiring a flower bed by a large oak tree. She smiled at the two of us before turning back to the queen. "You haven't changed a bit," I chuckled.

"I would never have thought you were that girl," he said with a smile. "She was so scared and loud."

"And fat," I added.

"I was going to focus on your personality but yes, fat as well." We laughed. "Most women would not laugh so freely at this kind of thing." 

"Well, how many women do you know with silver hair, purple eyes, and an extremely bad temper?" I asked. 

"One," he said with a chuckle. "I am kind of starting to like idea of you hanging around." 

"Well, I am not as bad as you think, just because I'm a Targaryen, doesn't mean I'm going to slaughter you all as you sleep." I locked my eyes on Sansa. "I would do anything the Starks ask of me, I owe them my life. Sansa needs me.. She has no idea what she is actually going to have to do. She's just a child."

"Well, the real question is, if something were to happen to Eddard Stark, are you going to fight with him, or the king?" Jaime asked as he watched his sister.

"He told me to protect Sansa, and that is what I will do. So if betraying Lord Stark means Sansa will be safe, I will do what must be done," I said plainly. 

"How can you care for them so much?" He asked. "You are not actually of their house." 

I looked at him and the way he looked at the queen... It honestly rubbed me the wrong way. "A house," I chuckled out. "My house never showed me the love and compassion that the House of Stark showed me. It's not about your house, Lord Jaime. A house doesn't mean shit other than money and titles. Everything burns, money, titles, possessions, all of it can be taken from you. Forgive me my Lord, but you do not understand, it is about family."

"Your house is your family," he said while looking down at me.

"Family is not just about blood ties. Your family are the people who love you unconditionally." It was at that moment that I could see the arrogance leave him for a few moments and he stared at me with the most enlighten eyes. "The House of Stark, they are my family. Your houses, Lannister, Baratheon, Targaryen, Tully, you are all... Like spokes on a wheel. First one is on top, then another, then the next. And that is all you actually care about. You just want to come out on top... To answer your question, I care for them, because unlike everyone else in these seven kingdoms, they care about the person, not the name they are forced to bare. Ned saw that I was just a scared, young girl. He cared not that I had the white hair and eyes of a Targaryen, he wanted to save the human being. They have a moral standing that I admire that most lack. They are loyal, brave, and will do what needs to be done in order to ensure the best outcome for others. All I want in life, is for the people of these lands to hear of me, and think she must be of House Stark." Lord Jaime stayed silent. 

I looked forward, watching the queen and Sansa. "Why aren't you married?" He asked abruptly. I looked up at him and he was looking at me with that confused look of his. "You said it's because you always turned men down but I don't believe it." 

"Because my heart only belonged to one boy, a young one, too scared to see when he truly wanted."

His confusion deepened, "was it that ugly fuck that I ripped off of you?" 

I shook my head. I sighed and smiled at the look of happiness on Sansa's face. “No, he was just a sweet boy, who spoke sweet lies. He was my best friend.” 

I could feel him nod his next to me. “Well, if I were that boy, I would have followed you.” I looked up, confusion covering my expression. He looked down on me and smirked, shaking his head, “never mind that. The king has ordered you and me to ride to King’s Landing. Get you cleaned up and dressed like the Lady you should be.”

“I'll be attacked,” I said. I looked to the ground. “As soon as they see me… ‘The mad king’s whore returned,’ they'll say.”

“Is that what you're afraid of?” He asked, looking down at me again. “The only person you have to worry about is my father, and he is in Casterly Rock.”

“Has… Has lord Stark agreed to this?” I asked looking up at him.

“Well, the king doesn't need the hand’s permission to give commands,” Jaime said.

“Who will protect Sansa?” I questioned, slightly nervous due to the fact I had no idea what was going on. “If I leave she will be alone.”

Jaime stopped walking and grabbed my shoulder. “Saelahna, just because Lord Stark told you to protect Sansa doesn't mean you have to be by her every second. Robert already doesn't trust you, so if you don't obey him, he'll have that pretty little head of yours on a spike. So tell me, how are you going to protect Sansa if you're dead?” 

Pretty? “So what do I do?” I asked, about to cry from inner conflict. 

“First of all, calm down,” he said soothingly. “Second, if you really wish, go talk to Lord Stark, he can give you better council than I.” 

“Are we to be expecting a wedding announcement, my dear brother?” We looked at the queen and Sansa and Jaime quickly took his hands from my shoulder and stepped away from me. 

“Of course not my queen,” I said with a bow. 

She smiled, “Tis only a joke dear, so serious, just like your lord.” She looked between the two of us and said, “brother, please bring Sansa back to the camp, I'd very much like to talk to our little dragon.” 

“Of course sister,” Jaime said. “Come along lady Sansa,” he followed her as the walked back to the camp.

My anxiety rose as the queen and I just walked in silence. “Your grace, is there something in particular you wanted to speak with me about?” 

“How old do you think I am?” She asked.

“My apologies but what do you mean?” I asked looking at her confused.

She smiled and said, “exactly that. Don't be afraid child, it's not a trick or a game.”

I looked at the ground. “Well, I'd say about29 or 30, your grace. Only because Joffrey is coming of age.”

“Sweet girl,” she said with a laugh. “I am 36, I married Robert when I was 19.”

“You don't look it,” I said. “Your grace, why are you telling me this?” 

She looked at me as we walked and smiled. “You're a beautiful girl, Saelahna, and I wanted you to know if you're only avoiding marriage because you think you're too old you're wrong. But, my brother is not someone you should be trying to attract.”

“You're grace, I assure you that is the last thing on my mind,” I said immediately. A blush came to my face because I didn't even know I was giving people that impression. “My apologies, wedding any man was honestly my last intention.”

“Then what are your intentions?” She asked. “If not to find a good, honorably mate?

“All I desire, your grace, is to clear my namely, prove my fathers madness doesn't define me, keep Sansa safe and to serve the king and you.”

“Good. Now, you best go get ready, and keep an eye on Jaime for me, an excellent fight, yes. But not one to think things through.” She began walking quickly and so I followed.


End file.
